You don't think
by Miss Words
Summary: Set in an alternate show plot where H&A getting married formally, and B&B are asked to be there. Mostly BxB, but a smidge of H&A thrown in. WAY better tahn it sounds, promise! Oneshot, unless you want me to continue! please rnr :
1. Chapter 1

-You Don't Think...

-This is set in some alternate twist of the show in which Angela and Hodgins have a more... formal wedding, and the squint-squad and our oh-so-sexy Booth are in it. One shot, but I am considering extending it, but only if you (the reveiwers!) want me to! Just so you know, this story is almost all BxB with a little Hodgela thrown in. But, mostly, BxB.

The last part of this fic is based off an episode of a certain television show thats not running anymore. It was a very popular television show (hint, hint)! Everybody who guesses the tv show and episode gets a shout out if I continue this fic! :)

This has totally been an idea that I've wanted to do for a while, and i hope you like it! Its a bit sad at first, but trust me, it'll get reallly funny, so just hang in there. Also, Brennan has the tendency to act human so if she's OOC, just disregard it :p Please, do reveiw if you want me to continue and if you know where its from :)

much love, w "Wow. They are actually getting married!" Booth looked over at his partner, who was staring out of the SUV's window. Brennan and Booth were n their way to a beautiful botannical garden in Virginia, the site of Hodgins' and Angela's wedding.

"Yeah." Brennan sounded less than excited. She had been acting like a kicked puppy ever since she found out they were engaged. She had been sulking around and pushing herself to work harder than ever.

"Alright, Bones, you need to tell me whats up, because that 'sad little girl look' has not left your face ever since Angela showed you her rock."

"By 'rock', I'm assuming you mean her 2.5 carat engagement ring that Hodgins had spent $40,000 on. And, I'm not sad. Nothing is metaphoricaly 'up'."

"Liar. Bones, I know when something is wrong. And something is definately wrong with you. Its okay to be upset when a friend gets married before you. Its actually normal to be a little jealous. But, if you dont talk it out, you'll never get through the problem at hand."

"Okay fine, but I think you said it for me. I'm jealous that Angela has found someone. She's getting married, Booth. That means that she's going to spend all of her time with him. She has already been, as you would say, 'blowing me off' on our weekly girl talks and weekend hang outs. What'll happen when she has children, Booth?"

"I see what this is about. You're worried that you'll lose Ange as a friend after she gets married."

"I could have sworn I just said that." Brennan wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"I know. I just wanted you to hear it. It makes this talk more therapeutic this way." He grabbed his partner's hand and held it over the middle counsel of the SUV. He noticed his actions and breifly thought of letting go, afraid of the romantic link that that motion was connected to, but he didnt want her to shy away. She was making progress. His hand stayed entertwined with hers.

"It's going to be okay, Bones. I promise. She won't leave you behind just for hodgins. Lately, she has just been busy with wedding plans. You are her maid of honor! You are her best friend. She won't leave you. Did our friendship get hurt when one of us was dating another? No. All is going to be fine, hun." Booth's eyes widened as he realised that he just called his partner 'hun'. He prayed she didn't notice.

"I trust you, Booth. Even if I don't have Angela anymore.." Booth cut her off.

"Bones, your relationship with Angela won't change!" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying, even if I don't have Angela.."

"Bones, you will have.." He hated that she was so doubtful of this whole wedding thing.

"Booth, shut up and let me finish speaking!" She was getting irritated with him. "Are you done now?"

"Yes ma'am." Booth pretended to be an ashamed child. He couldn't beleive that she had just told him to "shut up". That was quite unlike her.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, again, even if I don't have Angela.." Her voice softened. "I'll still have you."

Well, that was sweet. Booth looked at her in awe. Even after being rejected, Booth still felt strongly toward his partner.

He began to think that maybe, just maybe, this weekend was going to bring about some 'progress'...

"Sweetie! Here, can you help set up this table? I mean, after all, you are my maid of honor! Oh my god, you're my maid of honor! I'm getting married!" Angela squeeled. Brennan began setting placemats. Even though she didn't beleive in marriage, she had decided to be Angela's maid of honor anyway, to make her friend happy.

"Hey, Agent Studly!" Angela yelled at Booth. "You're strong, help Hodgy move these tables."

Angela was bossing people around left and right, ticking thinks off a list that she had prepared for the wedding. Her wedding planner came up to her and softly told her something. Angela's face went from excited to extremely pissed in all of about .00235 seconds.

"What the hell do you mean the flowers aren't here yet! The rehearsal is in two hours!" Angela barked at the wedding planner, who stumbled and proceeded to call the flower company. Leave it to Angela to become 'Bridezilla'.

Booth came over after he had finished moving tables to help Brennan decorate the tables.

"Hodgins is going to have his hands full with that one.." He nodded in Angela's direction.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan stated in her usual tone.

"Nevermind. Anyway, where's Cam? I haven't seen her yet." Booth looked around the room. Nope, no Cam. It surprised Booth that Angela (Booth assumed that Hodgins probably had little to no say in the wedding details) had invited all of the interns from the Jeffersonian. Wendal was sweeping the floor, Daisy was setting up tables on the other end of the room, at Brennan's request. The other interns where doing odd jobs in the garden's indoor pavillion. It wasn't a surprise that the 'usual' squints were there. Angela had also said something about a 'surprise guest' that she had invited who wouldn't be coming until just before the wedding began. She was very secretive about this person, and hadn't even told Hodgins who it was. She had also invited Brennan's dad, Russ and his family, her dad (obviously) and some of Hodgins buisiness partners from the Cadilver Group. There was a good turnout.

The reception started at 6, then the rehersal dinner started at 7:30. Angela had asked Brennan, much to her surprise, to give the toast.

Brennan stood up. She was irrationaly nervous. She had only done this once before at a small get together at her place during Christmas. She didn't want to mess this up for two of her best friends.

She tapped her glass with her fork.

"Hello, friends and family, we have all gathered here for Angela and Hodgins' union in marraige tomorrow" Shit, Bren, this isn't the wedding vows, this is the toast! "And I must say, I have known both Angela and Hodgins professionally and personally for about six years now. They are some of the most hard working and amazing people I have ever met. Angela is an extremely gifted artist and one of my best friends. She is always there for me when I need her and always gives the best advice, even though I don't always take it. And Hodgins..I mean Jack, is a skilled entomologist and a good person. He enjoys his works, sometimes a little to much, but hey, you have to like what you do, right?" This brought a laugh from the audience. Who knew Brennan had a sense of humor? "Anyway, Angela and Jack are the two most perfect for eachother people I have ever met." Angela raised an eyebrow at her friend. No, sweetie, you have that wrong.. "I wish them a long and happy life together. So, a toast, to Angela and Jack, our friends."

The glasses were raised.

"Our friends."

"Holy cow, Bones, that was amazing! Where did you learn to toast like that? And the humor... wow!" The rehersal dinner was over and Brennan and Booth were talking outside of the pavillion.

But she didnt answer; she tried to sneak a wipe at a tear that was stubbornly trying to come out. Booth caught this look.

"Bones, Angela will still be her friend." He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her sympathetically.

Brennan broke. The final wall that she had built around her from Booth had finally broken. She cried and threw her arms around her partner, shoving her faceinto his cologne scented chest. She had had a bit too much to drink and was getting more and more sullen by the minute.

"It's not that Booth. I was never really worried about that. Okay, maybe a bit, but... I'll never be loved the way Hodgins loves Angela. I'm not jealous of her spending more time with Hodgins, I'm jealous of what she has with Hodgins."

"Aw, shh... shhh.. It's okay Bones, you'll be okay. You'll find somebody, someday. You just have to try" With me, perhaps? Booth quickly shook that thought from his head.

"Thank you Booth." She was still sniffing, and was still dampening his chest with her tears. And so, for what seemed like hours, they stood there, Booth's arms around Brennan and Brennan snuggled into Booth's chest.

(A/n- here comes the referance!)

The next morning, Brennan awoke in her hotel room to her a door slam down the hall and an excited squeel coming towards her room. She quickly adjusted covers on her bed and picked up Scientific Journal from the bedside table and began reading.

Angela threw open Brennan's hotel room door with a squeel and yelled at the top of her lungs to the room:

"I'm getting married!"

She then pivoted on her heel and ran out of the room with a squeel, slamming the door as she left.

After a few seconds, the sheets beside Brennan moved around, struggling to get above the covers. Booth's shirtless upperbody came out.

"You don't think she saw me, do you?"

A/n- soooooo. How'd you like it? should I continue?

please, pretty pretty pretty please, review :)

alrighty. love you!

w


	2. Chapter 2

You don't think… Chapt 2

A/n- okay guys, yes! It was from f.r.i.e.n.d.s (: so, a special shout out goes to: orangecrayon94, (a blank space? Sorry, no name provided!), Hayley 1993, harper83, horseninja and Ilovebooth. So there. And yes, friends is one of the best shows ever. And, for those who might be worrying, Hodgins WILL say the right name at the alter haha.

About the typos: I had tried editing on fanfic's little editor, but it won't save. I think it's a glitch. Sorry, I typed it really fast before I forgot it or lost interest I'm typing this on a different program, so I'm hoping it'll transfer that way :D well, wish me luck

Much love,

W

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well, I have to say. Page 187 is quite fun…" Bones smiled at Booth, who was looking a bit dumbstruck. He had awoken this morning, nude, next to his partner, who was also nude. Bones was a little distressed last night, and comfort led to kissing, and kissing led to touching, and then they woke up in bed together. It's always awkward to wake up next to a person after the first time, but its especially awkward when you wake up next to your best friend/work partner. Last night was twenty times better than any fantasy Booth had ever had. _Especially page 187…._

"You got that right. Bones?"

"Hm, Booth?" She turned on her side and ran her left hand through his hair. She smiled at him.

"Where does _this_ leave us? You know, _us_ us…." She smiled even more.

"I don't know, but quite honestly, I don't care" Booth frowned.

"Ouch." Brennan's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean 'I don't care about us', I meant, I don't mind it if we are a couple. You are great at sex." Booth cringed, then smiled. He had never been flat out told that he was good at sex.

"Bones, you know I'm good with the relationship deal, but I just want to know if you'll be willing to form a proper relationship with me. I mean, full-out courtship and Angela's 'steps' and not just hot sex every now and then."

"Well, as long as Angela's steps and courtship include the hot sex, I'm fine with it. " She smiled at proceeded to get on top of her partner.

"Now, where were we?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Angela skipped out of her car to the hair salon. She picked up her phone and pressed speed dial #2.

"Brennan!" Brennan panted into the phone.

"Sweetie? Are you alright? You sound out of breath…"

"No, no, I'm fine. Just finished…" Wait, should she tell Angela about Booth? _Nah, maybe we can keep a little secret for a bit.._

"My shower." _A little white lie never hurt anybody…_

"So, _why_ are you panting?"

"Because…" _Think Brennan, think! _"I ran to the phone."

"Oh, okay.."

"Hey Bones!" Booth called from the room's kitchenette. "Where is your food?" Angela's eye shot wide open.

"Why is Agent Stud Muffin there with you?" _Damn you, Booth…._

"He forgot to pack food and is hungry. So, he is raiding my fridge."

"Mhm, okay sweetie."

"So, _why_ did you call me, Ange?"

"oh, yeah. Anyway. You were supposed to be here at the hair salon twenty minutes ago!"

"Oh, damn. Well, I'll get dressed and will be there shortly."

"You're not dressed?" _Dammit, slip of the tongue…._ Angela was getting excited.

"Not in normal clothes. I have my pajamas on." _If you can call a thong pajamas…._

"Okay, well, hurry up, sweetie. I can't wait forever! I'm getting married!"

"I know, Ange, that's why I'm here."

"Bye, Sweetie."

"Bye."

'_What is going on with those two?'_ Angela thought. Her mind drifted to a dirtier place…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, is this relationship a secret?" Booth whispered into Bones' ear as they waited for the wedding ceremony to start.

"Yeah, I just don't want everybody to make a big deal out of it. We'll ease into telling everybody. And Angela is LAST to know"

"Why last?"

"Because she has a flabbermouth."

"Blabbermouth, Bones. Blabbermouth."

"Whatever. I just don't want her to know. Not yet."

Just then, the doors at the back of the room opened. A man in his mid twenties was being escorted in by two men in suits.

"My, God, Booth! Is that _Zack_?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Repeat after me. I, Angela." Angela could not keep a smile off her face.

"I, Angela."

"Take thee Jack"

"Take thee Jack" She grinned at Hodgins.

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Till death do us part"

"Till death do us part" The chubby minister turned to Hodgins, who almost looked as if he was going to cry from happiness.

"Now, you. Repeat after me. I, Jack."

"I, Jack." Hodgins stood up as straight as he could

"Take thee Angela"

"Take thee Angela" (Phew, he said the correct name! Biggest fear, over! Haha, Ross. Haha)

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"Till death do us part"

"Till _death_ do us part" Hodgins grinned at Angela.

"You may now kiss the Bride."

The whole pavilion erupted in cheers as the newlyweds shared a sweet kiss at the front of the room.

The reception was held in the garden outside, so every was in their seats relatively quickly.

"Booth, that was the first full wedding I have ever been to" Brennan briefly recalled the time when Angela and Hodgins tried to get married, and then that all went bust.

"Really? So, how was it?"

"Not bad, for an ancient ritual." Booth chuckled.

"So, when do we tell everybody?"

"Eventually, Booth. Eventually. I'd like to keep this little tidbit to myself if you don't mind. But, in the mean time, there is a wine cellar with a couch in the basement of the pavilion…"

"Easy Bones. No. We may get caught. Lets just enjoy the party while we can!"

a/n- so, any feed back? If I didn't mention you above, you probably reviewed after I wrote the chapter.

Alright, is it off to a good start? Tell me!

Bye!

w


End file.
